Inazuma eleven go (Mi nuevo experimento)
by Gazelle.Beacons
Summary: Una chica llega a Raimon y recordará su pasado¿Se enamorará?¿O ya esta enamorada?Sus 2 inseparables amigas y ella se enfrentarán a duros contrincantes,difíciles decisiones y uno que otro problema de celos. Si queréis saber más entrad y leed.
1. Chapter 1

**Que hay!Bueno este es mi primer fic así que no esperéis mucho de él.**

**Kyosuke:Claro que no si eres una escritora de segunda!.-**

**-SHHHH!TU A CALLAR Y DI EL DISCLAIMER!**

**Kyosuke:Paso,ADIOS!(Y se va)**

**-Bueno pues Tenma me haces los honores?**

**Tenma-Claroo!**

**Disclaimer:Inazuma eleven go no le pertenece a Gazelle le pertenece a LEVEL 5,solo le pertenece Destiny,Kim le pertenece a Kim Natsuyaki y Mathew a Haruhi-nya.**

**Advertencia:posiblemente contega alguna que otra palabra malsonante y estoy pensando en un futuro hacer un lemon.**

**Y sin más que decir mi fic.**

**CAPITULO 1:Un nuevo viento suena en el Raimon**

Ya han pasado 10 años desde que el equipo de Inazuma Japan ganó el campeonato mundial del FFI(en otras versiones TFI).Desde ese preciso instante el fútbol soccer empezó a tener más importancia en todo Japón.Y así,el número uno mundial,Inazuma Japan,representado por el Raimon,se convirtió en un equipo conocido mundialmente.

**CAPITULO 1:Un nuevo viento suena en el Raimon**

**(PV Destiny)**

Heyy! Mi nombre es Destiny, Des para los amigos,aunque no tengo muchos solo mis inseparables amigas Kim Natsuyaki:pelo castaño oscuro lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda y con algunas ondas,flequillo hacia la derecha,ojos verde esmeralda y piel morenita,es de estatura media y Mathew Williams:rubia,cabello hasta más abajo de las caderas enrulado,ojos verdes algo...camaleonicos cambian de color según su estado de ánimo y piel muy blanca y algo pálida,al contrario que yo ellas son algo normales a mi a la primera de cambio me toman por la típica chica rebelde por culpa de mi pelo rojo fuego y mis ojos dorados ía de mi...¿casa? Más bien mansión por no llamarlo castillo.

Destiny:¡Me voy!

Lulu:Ten cuidado Des que te vaya bien en tu primer día de clase.

Lulu es una señora que cuida de mi desde que mis padre murieron es algo mayor pero se preocupa mucho por mi.(imaginaosla como querais que es mu temprano y no tengo la mente abierta).

Iba saliendo de casa cuando me encontré a Mathew y Kim corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello,seguro que sería por lo mismo de siempre.

Mathew:¡Se acabó!¡Mira Kim es SHINDOUU!

Kim:¿¡Dónde ?!

Justo en ese momento mi amiga casi me lleva por delante aunque yo ni me inmuté total ya estaba acostumbrada.

perdido!-Como os decía lo típico

Destiny:Ahh...2 cosas deja a Kim que llegamos tarde!-Creo que me pasé porque al instante las dos ya estaban delante mía parando de pelear.

Kim:TIENES RAZÓN CORRED QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE!...-Las dos la miramos con una gotita en la cabeza pero,si hace 5 minutos estaba mejor será seguirle el encaminamos hacia el instituto y al llegar a la entrada nos encontramos a un chico un tanto extraño,su pelo no él.

(Fin PV)

¿?:Por fin llegué a la escuela Raimon...-Dijo para si mismo ya en la entrada,y observó el gran emblema del rayo inazuma.-¡Aquí puedo jugar al fútbol!-Estaba tan distraido admirando el instituto que no se dió cuenta de las tres chicas que estaban allí así que al hablar ellas dió un respingo.

Kim:Hola!¿Tu cara no me suena de por aquí eres nuevo?-El muchacho al escuchar esto se giró y respondió algo nervioso.

¿?:H-Hi!Mi nombre es Matsukaze Tenma -

Kim:Encantada,yo soy Kim de segundo,ella es Mathew también de segundo y la pelirroja de aquí es...-La muchacha fue interrumpida por un carraspeo fingido.

Destiny:*Ejem*Y dale con la manía de presentarme,que tengo boca.-Respondió ella algo frustrada-Mi nombre es Destiny, Des para los amigos,por lo que acabas de decir te vas a unir al club no?-

Tenma:Si.-La chica sorió y le dijo

Destiny:Genial pues vamos,te parece?.-Tenma respondió con un*Hi*

Mathew:etto...Des...Nosotras tenemos que irnos a clase.-Se dirigió a Destiny en nombre de las dos.

Destiny:Not vemos después.-Y así cada uno se fue por su camino.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una caseta.

¿?:¿Necesitáis algo?-les preguntó una voz detrás chicos se sorprendieron-..Oh,perdón por asustaros.-dijo más tranquilamente aquella muchacha.

El jóven suspiró aliviado.-¿Este es el club de fútbol?-

¿?-Este salón es un recuerdo del pasado,actualmente no se utiliza.-contestó

Destiny:Entonces,¿Dónde se realizarán las actividades del club?-

¿?-Seguidme-Les indicó con una mano que lo conduciría hasta donde necesitaba y los chicos obedecieron.-Es aquel edificio.-Dijo por fin después de dar unos cuantos pasos,el muchacho se quedó viendo la cara de la chica que estaba asombrada para después desviar la vista hacia el gran edificio.

Destiny-¿Esa...es la sala de actividades?-respondió atónita la chica.

¿?-A decir verdad...es un estadio de fútbol.-dijo orgullosa la muchacha.

Tenma-¡¿Eh?!...Esto quiere decir que este es todo el club de fútbol?-

¿?-Si, así es.-Contestó sonriendo.-Por cierto mi nombre es Otonashi Haruna, y soy la asesora del equipo.-se presentó.

Tenma-¿Una asesora del equipo?-

Haruna-Si,¿y vosotros quienes sois?-

Tenma-Mi nombre es Matsukaze gusto.-

Destiny-Yo soy Destiny Tedder,pero puede llamarme Des.-

...

**(En la oficina del director)**

-Estamos en varios problemas Kudou-kun.-dijo el director.-Creo que usted aún no esta familiarizado con el fútbol moderno,¿Me comprende? Y es que si no obedece mis órdenes...Tendré que renegarlo de su puesto.

Kudou-No voy a cambiar mi forma de enseñar.-

Entonces su salida de esta escuela es solo cuestión de tiempo.-

Kudou-Si no tiene nada más que decir,me retiro.-

-¿Por qué está tan empeñado en seguir con esto?-

Kudou-Porque ya no queda tiempo...-

-¡Peligro, debemos ir a la cancha de fútbol!.-exclamó un hombre que entró por la puerta azotandola.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el director alarmado(N/T:Pues no lo demuestra (:P)

-Hay problemas en el club de fútbol.-

...

Destiny:Tenma, nos vemos después tengo unas cosas que hacer.- Y así Des salió corriendo de allí.

Tenma:Adiós.-

Haruna-Así que nuevo miembro del club,pero la ceremónia de apertura ya comenzó,¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?.-

Tenma-Es que quería ver el club de fútbol antes que nada.-Respondió sencillamente él.

Haruna-Entonces¿Te gusta el fútbol?-

Tenma-Si,me gusta mucho.-dijo tenma entusiasmado.-por eso quería ver el club de fútbol del Raimon y ahora que lo veo estoy muy muy feliz.

Haruna-Ya veo...-Contestó.-En ese caso,Tenma-kun,¡Da lo mejor de ti!

Tenma-Si,muchas gracias.-

Haruna-Tú me recuerdas a un gran amigo.-

Tenma-Oh...Es cierto,¿Dónde puedo ver la práctica del equipo?-

Haruna-Creo que estan ha punto de comenzar la práctica en la cancha de fútbol.-

Tenma-¡Quiero ver,lléveme a la cancha por favor!-

...En la cancha de fútbol

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Todos los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en la cancha,observando detenidamenten ahí el polvo apenas dejaba ver un par de siluetas,todos los jugadores estaban en el suelo,heridos y una pelota de futbol rodaba por el únicoque parecía intacto era un chico de extraña apariencia.

-Tsk,¿así que eso fue todo?...-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-los profesores habían llegado a la escena.

-Destruí a los jugadores del Raimon.-contestó el muchacho sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?,dime tu nombre y clase.-le exigió

-Quien sabe,ya que es primer día.-respondió dándole la espalda a su superior.

-Nuevo estudiante¿Cóme te llamas?-le preguntó el entrenador Kudou.

-Tsurugi Kyosuke.-

...

En unos árboles de por allí cierta chica escuchaba e intentaba recordar donde había oido antes ese nombre.

-Tsurugi...Tsurugi...¡Tsurugi! Ya decía yo que me sonaba, es aquel chico de cuando era pequeña.

**(**_**Flashback)**_

Una niña de 8 años practicaba un tiro a portería,cuando dos chicos de azul cabellera y ojos ambarinos la vieron que no daba ni una.

-AAAAAAHHHHH!-Gritó desesperadamente la niña por no poder el más pequeño se le acercó y le dijo:

-Prueba a relajarte un poco y besar como te sale-La chica lo miró un poco extrañada pero después le hizo caso y lo consiguió.Cuando los hermanos estaban a punto de irse la pequeña llamó al otro niño.

-¡Espera!¿Cuál es tu nombre?Y gracias .-

-Kyosuke Tsurugi el es mi hermano Yuichii Tsurugi¿Y tú?.-

-Destiny Tedder.-

A partir de ese día se hicieron amigos pero 2 años después Destiny se fue a desde ese momento no se volvieron a ver ...Hasta hoy.

_**(Fin Flashback)**_

-Creo que esto va a ser más interesante de lo que pensaba.-Después de eso se retiró del campo.

...

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el primer episodio que no me cabe más siento ** ** que no hayan salido mucho los OC pero ya saldrán cada cosa a su tiempo.**

**Bueno ahora las preguntas idiotas:**

**¿Está bien el fic?**

**¿Merezco un review,un tomatazo,un elefante...?Ok no que me motivo.**

**Bueno gracias por leerlo creo que tendré el segundo para pasado mañana pero no estoy segura y si puedo pondré 2 del tirón. **

**Dejad reviews please.!**

**Gracias por leer adiós.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya estoy aqui de nuevo con mi tener algunos reviews bueno aqui dejo el disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es todo propiedad de LEVEL 5 yo solo lo uso para pasar los ! )XD (CARA DE DESQUICIADA)**

**Sin más el capítulo:**

_**Anteriormente...**_

… _En la cancha de futbol_

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-_

_Todos los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en la cancha, observando detenidamente, ahí el polvo apenas dejaba ver un par de siluetas, todos los jugadores estaban en el suelo, heridos y una pelota de futbol rodaba por el suelo. El único que parecía intacto era un chico de extraña apariencia._

_-Tsk, ¿así que eso fue todo?...-_

_-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- los profesores habían llegado a la escena._

_-Destruí a los jugadores de Raimon.- contesto el muchacho sonriendo maliciosamente._

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso?, dime tu nombre y tu clase.- le exigió el maestro._

_-Quien sabe, ya que es mi primer día.- respondió dándole la espalda a su superior._

_-Nuevo estudiante, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto el entrenador Kudou._

_-Tsurugi Kyosuke.-_

**Presente:**

-Y supongo que usted es el entrenador Kudou…- siguió hablando Tsurugi.

-Bien, es aquí…- Tenma y Haruna habían llegado ya la cancha y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver los anteriores acontecimientos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Tenma al ver a su profesora tan alarmada. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cancha y su expresión cambio, todo por completo hecho un caos.

-Destruiste al equipo de futbol…- dijo Kudou.

-Uhm, solo les enseñaba como patear un balón.- se bufo Tsurugi con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos.-…Estaba aburrido.-

-¡Entrenador Kudou!- grito Haruna bajando hacia la cancha y dirigiendo a ambos, en especial a Tsurugi.

- Oye tú, ¿Por qué peleaste con ellos?- le pregunto enojada.

-¿Pelear?- repitió Tsurugi confundido.-Eh, ¿acaso pelee con ustedes?- dijo a uno de los jugadores heridos.

-El hizo todo esto con el balón de soccer….- interrumpió la pelirroja

-¿Cómo es posible?...- se pregunto Haruna asustada y perpleja, mientras los jugadores recordaban la brutal manera en que fueron acabados.

-Es verdad, este tipo solo con el balón…- aseguraban heridos y también decepcionados por su derrota.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?- dijo el capitán del equipo

-Porque no me gusta el futbol.- contesto Tsurugi.- Así que aplastare a todo aquel que lo practique.-

-Uhh….- era lo único que salía de la voz de Tenma, quien no entendía ni una palabra.

-No deberías decir esas cosas…- dijo la chica mirando a Tsurugi.

-Yo puedo decir todo lo que se me antoje, idiota.- contesto molesto y con una voz fría.- Y desde ahora… el club de futbol ya no existe.-Debido a esta contestación la chica apretó los puños con furia.

-¿Cómo dices?- exclamo Tenma.

-¿En verdad crees que puedes hacer eso?- dijo Haruna.

-Puedo hacer eso…y mucho mas.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tanto odias del futbol?-

-"¿Odiar el futbol?"- repitió Tenma para sí mismo.

- No estás siendo justo…-dijo la chica. Tenma asintió. Tsurugi oyó aquellas palabras y movió la cabeza, ignorándolos.

-Solo les diré una cosa…- empezó a decir sonriendo y levantando su dedo índice.-El futbol es una de las tonterías más grandes que existen, ¡Es solo basura!- al decir esto pateo el balón que había a su lado y cayo justamente en un bote de basura.

-¡Tu! ¿Por qué insultas al futbol?- Haruna esta vez se encontraba más que enojada.

-¿Insultar? Yo no he hecho eso, profesora.-

-….- Tenma no decía nada todavía, miraba la plática entre Tsurugi y su profesora.

-¿Q-Que dices?-

-Detente…- ordeno Tenma con la cabeza hacia el suelo, captando la atención de los presentes.

-uhm…- La chica lo miro unos segundos.

-¿Crees que el futbol es aburrido e innecesario?- dijo temblando de enojo.-El futbol no es para nada asi.-

-¿Eh?...- exclamo Tsurugi sonriendo aun más. Tenma se percato de lo que había dicho.

-Ah…-N-no…es que…- empezó a tartamudear, la otra niña lo miraba preocupada,ya que sabía de lo que era capaz Tsurugi.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto de mala manera Tsurugi.

-Y-Yo soy Matsukaze Tenma y me uniré al equipo de futbol de la escuela.-

-Que lastima…- contesto Tsurugi soltando una carcajada.- ¿No ves que este equipo ya está acabado?-

-No digas eso, yo quiero entrar y jugar con los demás…por eso estoy preocupado por el equipo.-

-Ya entiendo, parece que te gusta mucho el futbol…- empezó-…veamos lo que tu querido futbol te dice.- Tsurugi puso un pie en otro de los balones de futbol y lo lanzo contra Tenma.

-Tenma-kun, ¿estás bien?- exclamo Haruna a Tenma, que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie.

-Joder,¿Quién me mandó a mi a venir aquí?…-murmuró la chica por lo bajo, estuvo a punto de salir y darle una lección pero no podía darse el lujo de llamar la atención.-

-Es muy molesto…que un chico como tú no sepa el real significado del futbol.-

-Pues si lo sé…- dijo Tenma ya de pie tomando un balón.-…Yo sí que se de futbol.-

-Oh, entonces ¿podrías enseñarme ese conocimiento?- dijo sarcásticamente Tsurugi.-…Solo debes aceptar mi desafío…- continuo sacando las manos de sus bolsillo.

-¿Desafío?-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué paso con todo ese entusiasmo de hace un momento?-

-No pasa nada, acepto…- respondió Tenma furioso.

-Tenma-kun…- susurro Haruna tomando a Tenma por el hombro.

-Que bien, porque yo seré tu oponente…Lo único que tienes que hacer es quitarme el balón cuando lo tenga y solo con eso ganaras el desafío…- Tenma asintió confundido.

-Entrenador Kudou, ¿dejara que hagan esto?- pregunto Haruna a Kudou muy preocupada.

-_Solo debo quitarle el balón y así ganare…-_ Pensó Tenma.

-Si ganas, dejare tranquilo al equipo de futbol de la escuela….pero si pierdes, el club de futbol se acabara para siempre.-

-Presidente Ginzan, detenga esto por favor…- dijo Haruna al hombre que hablaba con Kudou momentos atrás.

-No, yo acepto que se haga este desafío…- contesto acercándose hacia Haruna y Kudou.- El futbol de la escuela necesita un re ordenamiento drástico y no tolerare que un nuevo estudiante acabe con todo el equipo de futbol.- todos escuchaban con la boca abierta.-Y tu muchacho ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Matsukaze Tenma-

-Matsukaze-kun, el destino de todo el club de futbol, lo dejo en tus manos.-

-¡¿C-Como?- exclamo Tenma.

-_Dudo que logre algo, pero…-_Penso la chica pelirrroja-…mucha suerte, Tenma-kun- susurró ella,con una expresión graciosa en su rostro.

-¡¿Eh?-

-Espere un momento, ¿lo está diciendo en serio?- se quejo Haruna.- Por favor, director Fuyukai, dígale algo.-

-Probablemente el sea uno de los ejecutores que envió Fifth Sector- susurro el Presidente Ginzan.- Como presidente, acepto este desafío.-

-Bien, ya está decidido.- dijo Tsurugi dirigiéndose hacia Tenma.

-Puedes hacerlo…- le animo la muchacha.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.- dijo Tenma confiado.

Pronto, ambos chicos se encontraban en medio de la cancha a punto de comenzar con el importante evento. Matsukaze vs Tsurugi, solo ellos dos.

-Entonces… ¿vamos a jugar futbol?- dijo Tsurugi en forma de burla. -…Tenma-kun-

-Yo puedo hacerlo…- se decía a si mismo Tenma para darse confianza.

-¡_Esfuérzate!-_ Pensó la chica para sí, todos se encontraban alrededor de la cancha, los profesores y el presidente junto con el director.

Tsurugi mantenía el balón y en un impulso Tenma corrió tras él, pero el chico lo esquivo fácilmente haciendo que Tenma cayera al suelo, el se levanto otra vez decidido a cumplir con el desafio. Volvió a correr tras Tsurugi quien rebotaba el balón con sus pies, pero ágilmente lo volvió a esquivar.

-Tsurugi Kyosuke….has cambiado….- Pensó de nuevo la muchacha observando detenidamente a Tsurugi.

Mientras tanto, Tenma seguía intentando quitarle el balón y todas las veces era esquivado por Tsurugi, que parecía divertirse. Despues de un rato, Tenma estaba ya muy cansado, y todos sus intentos fueron fallidos, Tsurugi también parecía fastidiado, le arrojo el balón y Tenma trato de recibirlo, pero fue inútil, torpemente el balón golpeo a Tenma justo en la cara.

-Etto…el no es muy bueno que digamos…- susurro la chica de nuevo un poco decepcionada, o.o

-Como lo suponía.- empezó a decir Tsurugi. Tenma corrió otra vez hacia él, pero Tsurugi fue más rápido y se hizo a un lado haciendo que Tenma tropezara y se estrellara contra el suelo de nuevo.

Aun no…- dijo Tenma poniéndose de pie.

-¿No crees que hablas demasiado para ser alguien que no sabe nada de futbol?- se burlo Tsurugi.- Lo sabía, tu eres el tipo de persona que mas odio…-

-_Tsurugi...¿¡Dónde está el Tsurugi que yo tanto quería?!¿¡Dónde has dejado ese pasado?!.-_La jóven se preguntaba en su mente, y sin quererlo una lágrima traicionera se le escapó.

En la cancha Tenma seguía luchando en contra de Tsurugi, por más que él se cayera cientos de veces, volvía a levantarse una y otra vez, Tenma tenía un corazón lleno de valentía y coraje, aunque los demás opinaran que era un acto tonto, algunos lo veían como un modelo a seguir.

-¡DEATH SWORD!- se oyó decir, era la voz de Tsurugi que había hecho una técnica contra Tenma. La pelota fue directo a Tenma.

-¡Tenma-kun!- grito Haruna, todos los que miraban el encuentro quedaron asombrados ante tal cantidad de poder, Destiny cerro ambos ojos esperando lo peor y apretó los puños con impotencia.

-¡Vine aquí a jugar Futbol, esa fue mi decisión desde aquel día!-(N/T:Y ahora como todos los que han visto la serie aparece el flashback de Tenma y goenji,lo siento pero no tengo ganas de escribirlo vosotros ya os lo imaginais)

-¡Esa es mi decisión!¡QUIERO JUGAAR!-En ese instante una sombra oscura apareció en la espalda de Tenma,sorprendiendo a todos los presentes incluyendo a Destiny.Y de un cabezazo despojo al tiro de su fuerza,y así acabó con el erférico bajo su pie.

-L-Lo tengo-Dijo el chico emocionado.

-¿¡Pero que...?!-Exclamó la jóven ambarina.

-¿¡Qué demonios?!-El chico llamado Tsurugi reaccionó de la misma los allí presentes estaban boquiabiertos de la sorpresa.

-Lo conseguí,ahora podré jugar al fútbol!-Gritó Tenma emocionado.

-¡Esto es una gran gilipollez!-Gritó más que enfada Tsurugi, y se preparó para darle una patada al balón.

-¡!¡Espera eso no fue lo prometi-Pero antes de que Haruna pudiera acabar la frase el balón ya iba con una fuerza descomunal hacia el balón estaba a punto de darle al chico otro balón apareció desviando el esférico.

Y desde un lateral del campo estaban parados el capitán del Raimon Kim y Mathew.

-Ustedes...¿Que creeen que están haciendo en la cancha?-

-Shindou-kun.-Exaclamó Otonashi-sensei.

-Esa persona...-Murmuró Tenma algo desencajado por la repentina aparición

Tsurugi rió levemente ante su presencia y añadió...

-Por fin apareces.-

-Yo soy el capitán del Raimon,Shindou takuto.-

-Y nosotros somos...-Complementó Mathew

-¡...El Raimon eleven!-Terminó su frase Kim,mientras que detrás de ellos aparecían todos los integrantes del Raimon.

**Fin.**

**Bueno que os ha parecido?Me he pasado media tarde haciéndolo y ahora me voy a poner con el tercero para tenerlo subido por la noche,y antes de irme las respuestas a los reviews:**

**Hikayami kuri-chan:Gracias por el alago y si has dado en el blanco pero adémas a petición de Kim Natsuyaki y Haruhi-nya sus OCs también tiene pareja así que será algo más largo que la serie.**

**Kim Natsuyaki:De nada y gracias jajajaja ma he caío al suelo y to de la risa por lo del elefante de verdad que sin vosotras no lo continuaría para que yo lo continue tiene que haber por lo menos 1 review.**

**Haruhi-nya:Tenía la mente abierta(que digo pero si estaba escribiendo a las 03:00 del mañana)y de nada.**

**Bueno Gracias por todo sin vosotras creo que no hubiera escrito nada así que gracias por todo y adémas creo que iré subiendo 2 episodios un fin de semana si otro no,problemas familiares en casa de mi abuela no hay internet así que pero bueno no tardaré mucho en subirlos.**

**Gracias por todo y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

**Matta ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui estoy otra vez con el tercer capítulo de mi fic no se que poner así pongo el capítulo sin más.**

_**Anteriormente...**_

-Yo soy el capitán del Raimon,Shindou takuto.-

-Y nosotros somos...-Complementó Mathew

-¡...El Raimon eleven!-Terminó su frase Kim,mientras que detrás de ellos aparecían todos los integrantes del Raimon.

**Presente:**

-¿Qué pensais que estáis haciendo?-Preguntó más que enojada Mathew.

-Tranquilízate.-Dijo Kirino brindandole un dulce sonrisa,provocando que la chica se sonrojara.

-Fútbol.-Respondió secamente Tsurugi.-¿No lo podéis deducir con tan solo mirar?-Destiny se separó del árbol, y fue hasta el equipo uniéndose a Kim,Mathew y todos los del equipo la conocían por ir constantemente al entrenamiento a apoyar a las chicas.

Shindou dirigió su mirada a las víctimas de la técnica de Tsurugi,con el ceño levemente fruncido añadiendo... -Un novato engreído...,¡No te creas tan fuerte por haber ganado al equipo de reserva!- -¿Ganarles?-Preguntó el novato mostrando una mueca de superioridad-Justamente acabo de jugar con ellos un poquito.-Respondió cruzandose de brazos y cerrando los ojos. -¿Entrenador,quién es este?-Preguntó Kim mirando a Tsurugi, mientras bajaba al campo con el resto del equipo.

-Tsurugi posible que sea alguien que ha enviado el sector v.-Kim y Shindou se sorprendieron,pero Kim se quedó en estado de shock al saber el nombre de él.

**(PV Kim)**

Cuando ví a ese chico...No me gusto la pinta en absoluto, al principio no me sonaba pero cuando el entrenador me dijo el nombre,recordé que una vez Destiny me habló de un chico que tenía ese mismo nombre además la descripción era exacta a la que me dijo ella,cuando miré Destiny tenía unas marcas transparente en las mejilla,eso significaba que había estado llorando,ahí se me quitaron todas las dudas era el amigo de la infancia de Des y del que se había enamorado.

**(Fin PV)**

-¿Sector V?-Preguntó Tenma en un murmuro. -¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?-Cuestiono la pelirroja. -He recibido órdenes para reformar el club de fútbol soccer del ustedes serán desechados con el resto de la basura.-Ante esta contestación Des apretó los puños al darse cuenta el tono con el que lo había dicho,como si ya no se acordara de ella(NT:POBRECILAAAA!) y a Mathew(También sabía su secreto)le cambiaron los ojos de color a grises al sentirse apenada por su amiga.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sobresaltado el capitán.-Shindou...-Dijo extrañada Kim por el tono de su capitán. -Permitanme presentarles...Al nuevo..."-Chasqueó los dos dedos, y detrás de él aparecieron un grupo de jugadores con uniformes negros y amarillos,sorprendiendo ya de paso a todos los allí presentes.-Nosotros somos su reemplazo.-

Tenma que veía toda la conversación dirigió su vista al Raimon y después a los supuestos suplentes. -¿¡Nuestro reemplazo?!Nosotros somos el verdadero Raimon eleven.-Esa actitud no era normal en el capitán del Raimon,pero eso ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

estado empecemos el verdadero espectáculo.-

-No veo ninguna razón para que nosotros tengamos que jugar contra una pandilla que solo causa problemas,¿O es qué has hecho los arreglos para tener un partido oficial?-Pregunto algo más calmado shindou. -Tal parece que no comprendes la situación en la que estás.-Contestó lanzando el balón hacia el aire dándole una gran patada directa a la caseta del Raimon, Des iba a ir a desviar el tiro pero Natsuyaki la sujetó de la muñeca para que no fuera,haciendo que ella gruñera por lo bajo y apretara los dientes a la vez que el balón daba en la antigua caseta rompiendola y ya de paso partiendo por la mitad el miraron con rabia al novato excepto la ojiambarina que seguía con el ceño fruncido y muy cabreada por su acción.

-Escuchen.-Dijo mientras se dirigía Shindou y le ponía una mano en el hombro.-Esto no es una petición, es una orden.-Termino la frase poniendo una cara sombría que asustó a la pelirroja aunque no lo demostró.

-Como te atreves...-Masculló Shindou. -Entonces,¿empezamos?Capitán.-Esto último lo dijo en un tono de burla.

_**En el estadio...**_

-Pues bien, esta no es la gran lo que cualquiera esperaría de una escuela famosa por su fútbol.-Dijo arrogante Tsurugi.

-Omite la charla-

-Furukabu-kun por favor,haga las funciones de árbitro.-Pidió shindou.

-Entones vamos empezar con el partido de prática.-Contestó el ya mencionado.-El club de fútbol del Raimon versus...etto..-

-Llameles los "Los cablleros oscuros".-Contestó un tipo con una pinta un tanto tenebrosa.-Y soy Kuroki,puede considerarme su empiece el partido.-Ordenó. -Bien,pues entonces que de comienzo el partido entre Los caballeros oscuros y el equipos jueguen limpiamente.-

-¡Si!-Respondió Takuto

-Por supuesto.-Contestó siniestramente el peliazul(NT:Me da mal rollito...)

-¿Qué está psando aquí?-Preguntó Tenma mientras observaba a todos moverse hacia su parte del ese momento una chica pelirroja(No se crean que es Des que ella está en la banca)con un lazo azul y unas extrañas trenzas pasaba por las gradas y vió a nuestra peliazul favorita(sabréis a quien me refiero no?).

-¡Wow este sitio es enorme!-

-Tú,¿Eres una nueva estudiante?-Cuestionó la chica de trenzas.

-¡Si!Umm¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-Una disputa familiar en el club de soccer-

-¿Disputa familiar?,¿Tenma?-Pregunto mirando al oji gris.-¿Por qué?-Otra chica de trenzas pero esta vez con el pelón marrón sacaba fotos al partido sin parar.

-¡Tenma!-Intentó gritar Aoi(para que las presentaciones si ya sabemos los nombres)pero fue interrumpida por cierto comentarista de pacotilla.(A partir de aquí lo narra Destiny)

De repente el silbato suena y comienza el partido. El capitán Shindou empieza a driblar, y pasando al número 10, Minamisawa si escuché bien, este tiró a la portería. Todos estában convencidos de que iba a meter, pero el portero con una sola mano y tranquilamente lo pelota no tardo mucho en ser posesión de los Knights. "¡Kizaki toma la pelota y está en posición correcta para disparar!" Y tanto porque dispara tan fuerte que el sempai no la ve y entra. "¡Gol! ¡Black Knights toman la delantera! ¡El guardameta Sangoku no siquiera pudo moverse! ¡Es un vuelco repentino!"

"_Son muy fuertes, esto va a ser muy difícil, si sigue así nos tenemos que despedir del club"_

-"¿Qué significa esto?"- Haruna estaba muy asombrada. El juego vuelve a comenzar, pero no tardo mucho en perder el balón. "Parece ser que están muy bien entrenados…" Tsurugi tenía un control de la pelota, su velocidad y fuerza era mayor que la de sus compañeros.

"¿Va a utilizar ese tiro?"- Tenma grita observando el acontecimiento. "¡Death Sword!" Sangoku intentó pararlo: "Burning Catch" Aunque la técnica tenía poder no pudo para el balón. Los goles se sucedieron hasta los 10 goles.

Tenma en ese momento corrió hacia el entrenador: "¡Entrenador! A este paso, todos en el equipo… ¿No podemos hacer algo? ¡Entrenador!" "No es trabajo de entrenador "hacer algo". Es trabajo del jugador. Matsukaze Tenma, Destiny Tedder. Poneos uno de los uniformes de repuesto."

"Yo también, que lata. Bueno, vamos Tenma.". "¿No eres un candidato para unirse al club?"-

- "Si, pro es que…"-

-"Todavía os estoy probando. Cuento con vosotros, ¡Cambio de jugadores! ¡En lugar de Minamisawa Atushi… entra Destiny Tedder! ¡Y en lugar de Mizumonori Tatsuya… entra Matsukaze Tenma!"

"¡¿Eh~?"- Tenma grita. "De !."- Yo digo en posición para irme a cambiar.

Los dos nos dispusimos en nuestra respectiva posición en el campo.

-"¡Oh! ¿Quiénes son los que hace uso del uniforme de Raimon? ¡¿Qué intenciones tendrá el entrenador Kudou detrás de todo esto?" -

El partido comenzó sacando los Black Knights desde un saque de esquina. Entre pases Tsurugi consigue el balón y con él nos dio a todo el equipo sin perder ni una vez el balón. -"¿Proteger el soccer? No me hagas reír"- Tsurugi pregunta. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ese es el alcance de tu amor por el soccer?" -Ahí es cuando me cabreé de verdad,me arranqué el medallón y desté mi fuerza al 100% a la vez que gritaba...-¡Mathew,Kim!-Así las tres corrimos esquivando a todo lo que había a nuestro usando Mokey jump,Mathew no se como lo hizo pero los pasó a todos con movimientos muy ágiles.Y antes de que el pitido sonara me pasó el baló cogí y antes de que el portero pudiera reaccionar,la portería ya estaba reventada con mi Ángel caído y yo con el medallón otra vez en su a eso dejamos a todos los allí presentes flipados.

-Tenedlo bien presente porque no volveré a hacerlo.-Dige yo a la vez que le chocaba las palmas a las chicas y volvía a mi posición.

En ese momento el pitido del final del primer tiempo suena. "¡Este es el final del primer tiempo! ¡La primera mitad termina con una gran ventaja del lado de Black Knights!"- Ayumu anuncia.

Mientras todos descansan observaba como los Black Knights estaban hablando el banquillo de al lado con ese hombre, Kuroki.

-"¡No quiero que vaya a hacerse con el club de soccer!"- oí a Tenma. Me acerqué a ellos.

- "Cálmate. No quiero ceder el club de soccer tampoco. Pero no puedo seguir dando el siento pero esa técnica es la primera y última vez que la veis"-

_- _"Me duele decirlo, pero ellos tienen ventaja sobre nosotros."- dijo el capitán.

-"Así es como el sector V hace las cosas" – Sangoku aparece.

"¿Sector V?"- Preguntó Tenma .

-"Ya veo, no sabes nada de ellos todavía. Diez años atrás, Japón se convirtió en el número uno en el mundo por su soccer juvenil. Por eso, la popularidad del soccer aumentó, y la fuerza del equipo de soccer pasó a ser lo que determina la reputación de una escuela en la sociedad. Mientras más fuerte es, más prestigio recibe. Mientras más débil es, más se cae. El soccer es lo que determina el valor de una escuela y de las personas en estos días. Vinisteis al Raimon por su fuerte reputación en el soccer, ¿verdad?"- Mathew explicó. Yo negué con la cabeza. "¿Su fuerte reputación? ¡No, no es eso! ¡Jugar soccer en Raimon ha sido mi sueño de toda la vida!¡Y tú lo sabes!"-

- "Un sueño de toda la vida, huh… Sois los únicos que dice una cosa como esa. Los resultados los son todo. Si tu soccer es débil, las personas no te valorarán. El sindicato de administración del soccer "Sector V", fue creado para ofrecer una alternativa a esta situación."-

-"Aún así es el "Sector V", para que ir tan lejos…" – Haruna dice.

-"Tienen la intención de poner la victoria y la derrota a su voluntad, bajo el nombre de la administración. Le espera una gran retribución a quien tomar represalias. Ahora mismo, manejan cada aspecto de los equipos de cada escuela y emparejan el desarrollo de los jugadores."- Explica el entrenador.

-"¿Podremos alguna vez traer de vuelta aquel soccer que apasiona a Endou-san y que los demás solían jugar?"-

-"Tal como está, esto aún no puede ser llamado soccer. El soccer está… bajo el control de alguien."

"Tenía una sensación mala, pero ahora sé que esto va a ser una batalla. Hay pocas posibilidades"- dije un poco nerviosa.

- "Pero… todavía tenemos un partido honesto de vez en cuando. Cuando eso sucede, podemos jugar soccer tanto como queramos."

El partido se iba a reanudar por lo que nos dispusimos a volver a nuestra posición. "¡La segunda mitad ha comenzado! ¡¿Qué hará Raimon con la ventaja que les llevan?"

-Y el silbato suena, los Black Knights sacan. -El capitán intentó entrar a Tsurugi pero este lo evadió.

-"Capitán… habrá que pensar en una táctica mejor"- Murmuré.

-"¿Abandonaron tan pronto?".

Tsurugi volvió a tirar y marcó tirándonos a todos.

…

12 eran los goles que nos habían metido, todos estábamos agotados por la presión y los golpes.

-"Ustedes no pueden ganar contra nosotros. Su club de soccer se ha terminado."- Tsurugi le dice a Shindou.

"¡El club de soccer no se ha terminado! ¡No le cederemos el club de soccer de Raimon a nadie! ¡Nunca!"-

-_"Tenma…"_-

- "¡Entonces simplemente se lo arrebataré!"- la furia de Tsurugi se desata golpeándonos otra vez con el balón. "¡Destiny!"-

-Mierda, ese tiro ha sido demasiado potente no tengo fuerzas-Intenté levantarme pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni para quitarme el medallón

- "Esto es todo lo que queda del Raimon que admiráis.

"¿Y tú qué sabes?"- Le grité.-¡Todo este tiempo has cambiado,ya no eres el mismo donde está nuestro fútbol!-Me sacó de mis casillas,una cosa es que no me tuviera respeto ,pero además me pega con el balón a propó no perderé.Lo traeré de vuelta como seaaa!

Él nos paso el balón.

-"Puedes conseguirlo. Ahora, muéstramelo." En ese momento Tenma cogió el balón y fue hasta Tsurugi.

-"¡Aquí voy!" Pero de repente cambió de rumbo hacia la portería del contrario. Esquivó a todos y al llegar a la portería volvió a cambiar de dirección.

-_"Así que protegiéndonos, ¿eh? Tenma…"-_. No se lo pasó a nadie.

Pero de repente todo el equipo Black Knights le rodeó en el centro del campo. "Matsukaze Tenma. Tu cara me fastidia. ¡El soccer es una pérdida de tiempo!"- En ese momento una sombra salió de Tsurugi.

-"¡Un avatar!"- grité.

- "¿Qué es esto? Apareció en el campo la gran manifestación entre los jugadores de soccer, el Avatar."-Ayumu salta.

"Este es mi avatar, Holy Sword Lancelot." Tsurugi anuncia.

- "Esto ya es demasiado, si ataca es poco probable que siga en pie…" –dije.

-"¡Es muy pronto para estar sorprendido!" Tsurugi se adelanta para atacar a Tenma. "Tenma fue atacado repetidamente hasta caer al suelo todo golpeado. Me levanté y me acerqué a Tenma y lo ayudé a incorporarse. "Entrenador… Estoy bien. Déjeme jugar hasta el final."- Tenma pide.

"¡No exageres, no aguantarás!"- Shindou le exige.

-"Hazle caso,Des conoce a Tsurugi y sabe qu es capaz de acabar contigo si se lo propone…"-Añadió Mathew apoyandonos

- "Quiero jugar hasta el final. Si lo hago hasta el final… ¡Estoy seguro que encontraremos una manera de ganar!" Tsurugi parecía enfadado en la afirmación y volvió a tirar, dando a este el estómago.

-"¡Tenma!"-"¡Matsukaze!"- el capitán y yo gritamos y le socorrimos. "Eres tan imprudente…"

"¿Eso es todo?"- Tsurugi pregunta cogiendo otra vez la pelota.

-"¡Quiero jugar! ¡Quiero jugar soccer con todos!"- Tenma responde al capitán. "¿Has ido tan lejos para eso...?"

"_Eso es ."_- "Por favor. Capitán… No pierdas las esperanzas en el soccer." Tenma cogió de la camisa a Shindou, y este se le quedo mirando conmovido. "Capitán, por favor…" Shindou aparto la mano y se levantó llorando.

-"Aún yo… ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera puedo proteger a mis compañeros de equipo. ¡¿Qué me hace un capitán? ¡Esto no es justo…! ¡Maldición!" En ese instante salió un aura del capitán…

"¡¿Otro?"- Yo grité. Viendo como de él salía un avatar con cuatro brazos y con poder...Es demasiado inestable todavía no lo ha dominado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí está el cuarto capítulo(se me está haciendo pesao)quiero llegar a la trama que sino no tiene bueno aquí sabremos un poquito más del pasado de Des y a lo mejor algún que otro momento romántico entre los OCs y los protas.**

**Kim/Shindou:¿¡EN SERIO QUIÉN?!**

**Yo:MMM...Quién sabe...(sonrisa malvada)**

**Kim:Waaaaaa!SHINDOU SALVAMEEEE!(Se tira encima de shindou,se dan cuenta de como están y se separan sonrojados)**

**Yo:Bueno...Mejor pasamos al episodio**

**Gracias por leer!**

¡El avatar del capitán aparece!

"¡Incluso el capitán Shindou de Raimon ha desatado a su Avatar!"- Ayumu anuncia sorprendido.

-"Interesante" Tsurugi sonríe.

"El indicado para proteger al Raimon… ¡Soy yo!" Vi como Shindou se volvía loco

-_"Se está descontrolando"_.

-"¡Capitán!" Tenma se puso delante de él.

-"Muévete… ¡Muévete!" Shindou empujó a Tenma y lo apartó de su camino. "¡Yo soy el capitán! ¡Yo tengo que proteger el soccer!"

-"¿Podrás hacerlo? ¡Te voy a destruir!" Tsurugi lanzó hacia el capitán el balón protegido por su avatar, y Shindou lo intentó parar con el suyo propio. "¡Qué bloqueo! ¡Es un choque de Avatares! ¡Se ha elevado muy alto! ¿Quién se quedará con el balón?"- Ayumu grita desde las gradas. Los dos titanes fueron hacia el balón impulsados por sus fuerzas.

"¡Ya basta!"- el entrenador de los Black Knights dijo.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó Tsurugi con un aire de fastidio.

-"El encuentro termina aquí. Nos retiramos."

-"¿Están huyendo?"- Le responde el capitán.

-"¿Huyendo? Más bien les estamos permitiendo escapar. Pero puedes mirarlo de cualquier modo. Incluso podías decir que tu propia existencia ha protegido al Raimon, Shindou-kun."

"¡Los Black Knights dejan incompleto el encuentro!" En ese momento Shindou se desploma. Todos los compañeros fueron a socorrerle.

- "Esos tipos…" Me quedé mirando cómo se iban. "¡Tenma! "

- "¡Aoi, viniste!" –dijo Tenma. "¿Lo viste todo?"- preguntó.

-"Si. Realmente quedé sorprendida. ¿Te encuentras bien?"- Aoi dice preocupada.

-"Si, esto solo es el principio. - dije con energía.

-"Parece que ha ocurrido bastante antes de la ceremonia de conscripción. "- Explica. "Se me olvido"-dije.

-"¡oh, sí! ¡No hemos tenido la ceremonia de conscripción todavía!"-

-_"Como no, Tenma"_

Después de las clases me dirigí al club de soccer, en la puerta me encontré con Aoi, Tenma y Shinsuke. Al entrar me fije que dos jugadores del equipo se iban por el otro lado.

-"Ustedes…"- "Están en medio de un drama ahora mismo. ". Dice el más bajo de ellos. Todos corrimos hacia ellos.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunta Tenma.

-"Si quieres unirte al club, mejor ya no pierdas tu tiempo en hacerlo."- dice el otro. "El club de soccer está acabado."- el bajo dice. _"Esto no va a acabar así. Bueno yo voy yendo"_ Yo me dirigí hacía la sala de reuniones.

Entré a la sala y poco después Tenma y los demás.

-"¡No voy a seguir jugando al soccer cuando el Sector V tiene sus ojos puestos en nosotros! Ese Tsurugi de primer año es un maldito espeluznante también. ¡Hemos aguantado bastante ya, pero esto es el colmo!"- uno de los jugadores está hablando. "El ambiente aquí es terrible…"- Shinsuke dice apenado.

-" Debe tratarse de lo que sucedió esta mañana."-dice Tenma. "Vayámonos ya" vuelve a decir el jugador. Unos cuantos le siguen. Uno de los titulares lo quiere impedir, pero aunque le piden algunos al capitán que los pare, este los deja. Todos los del segundo equipo lo dejan y dos de los titulares también.

Tenma sin embargo se pone delante de él. "¡Esperen un momento! ¡Esperen! ¡Por favor, no abandonen!"- Tenma dice indignado.

-"Lo sentimos, ya lo tenemos decidido."

-"Pero… ¡Estaba con muchas ganas de jugar soccer con todos los estudiantes de Raimon una vez que me haya unido! ¡El club de soccer de Raimon es mi inspiración!"

"Solo eres un niño. ¿No viste lo que sucedió hoy? Eso es todo lo que hay para el club de soccer de Raimon."-

-"¡Eso no es cierto! Yo pienso que el soccer es muy divertido.-Mathew y Kim estaban indignadas al igual que yo,pero esta última estaba dandole un abarzo cariñoso a Shindou a medias

- ¡Si todos ustedes no piensan que es divertido, entonces el soccer sentirá lástima!" En eso casi todos los jugadores se empezaron a reír, yo lo cogí del hombro para tranquilizarlo. "¡Pero eso es lo que realmente pienso! ¡Si piensan que es divertido, entonces estoy seguro de que el soccer estará feliz también!"

"Deja que se vayan."-

-Peroo..!-Kim iba a protestar pero Mathew le hizo una orden para que se callara.

-"Gracias, Shindou."

… Todos los jugadores que querían irse se fueron y pasó un rato de charla en la conmoción. "Matsukaze Tenma, ¿cierto? Gracias por lo de esta mañana. Yo sé que hicisteis mucho por nosotros, pero este es el club de soccer de Raimon ahora."- dice Shindou.

"Estamos bien con eso. ¡Nos uniremos al club de soccer igual!"- dijo Tenma. "¡Me gustaría unirme también! ¡Por favor!"- Shinsuke dijo.

-"¿Tú también eres de primer año?"-

-"¡Sí! ¡Mi nombre es Nishizono Shinsuke!"

"Ya no vengan más aquí"- dice el capitán.

-"No digas eso. Tenma-kun, Destiny, lo de esta mañana fue simplemente una excepción. ¡Todavía os queda por pasar la prueba de entrada verdadera!"- dice Kim. "Lo sabía, pero mejor, eso no sería justo."- dije y Haruna me asintió.

-"Pensé que estaba dentro."- dice Tenma.

"¿Una prueba de buenas a primeras?"- dice Shinsuke.

-"¡Entonces hagámoslo ahora mismo!"-dice Tenma pero fue cortado por Haruna: "¡Espera! Entrenador Kudou, con todo lo ocurrido hoy, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" "Es cierto… ¿Qué tal si vienen mañana después de la escuela?"

_**De camino al hospital...**_

Iba de camino al hospital,cuando sentí la í el ceño después seguí mi camina hasta llegar allí.

Entré a una de las habitaciones y saludé a la niña que se encontraba en la cama: Alias Mii 8 años está enferma desde los 4,tiene cáncer, y no le queda mucho tiempo.

-Hola onee-chan!-Me gritó ella

-Hola peque.-Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me senté a su lado mientras la cogía en brazos.-Onee-chan llevame abajo quiero salir...-Me miró con carita de cachorrito y como buena hermana mayor,la bage y la vigilé un rato hasta que atardeció y volvimos a la habitación. algo de Kyosuke.-En ese momento sostenía las flores,cuando me hizo la pregunta apreté tanto el tarro que se rompió haciendo que mi mano sangrara.-Hermana!-Me gritó ella asustada,yo solo sonreí y le dige...:

-Tranquila estoy al baño a lavarme las manos ahora vengo.-En cuanto salí quité la sonrisa de mi cara y fuí hacia el bañ volvía me figé en una habitación que había por allí me sorprendí al ver el apellido así que pegué para ver si mis sospechas eran ciertas,y así fue en cuanto abrí la puerta susurré su nombre.

-Yu..ichii Tsurugi-El se sorprendió igualmente,pero después me brindó una í a abrazarle y noté como el me correspondí és de eso me senté en la silla de al lado y empezamos a hablar.

-Cuanto tiempo, curiosidad.-

-Dime.-Dige yo un poco extrañada.

-¿Porqué desapareciste tantos años?-Yo solo me puse seria y empece a hablarle.

-Bueno,mi hermana...Tiene cáncer y tenía que irme de Japón y volver un tiempo a casa,cuando me enteré de que mis padres habían muerto,Mii y yo nos quedamos solas así que me tuve que hacer cargo de ella.-Cuando le conté la historia me miro apenado y dijo

-Lo siento.-Yo solo le respondí con un no hay problema y antes de salir de la habitación me dijo que lo fuera a visitar.Y claro está ya que me quedaba de camino le dige que que me había librado de lo peor,pero cuando iba a salir me encontré con corazón se puso a cien al ver la cara con la que me miraba,si las miradas pudieran matar estba claro que habría muerto masacrada

-¿¡Qué haces aquí?!-Me preguntó de mala gana

-Vaya,cuanto respeto de tu parte...Nos vemos después de 6 años y así me respondes.-Dige yo mostrando algo de decepción

-¿Por qué tenerle respeto a alguien que me abandonó cuando más la necesitaba?-Eso me sorprendió,pero más que sorprender me dolío.¿¡No sabía ni por qué era y ya me juzgaba?!Eran demasiadas emociones en un día así que sin mediar palabra pasé a su lado y me fuí de vuelta a casa.

Sin duda había cambiado...

Demasiado.

En la rivera del río se encotraba cierta chica de ojos camaleó mirando el río sin decir que un pelirrosa interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Mathew?-La chica al oír su nombre levantó la mirada encontradose con la de Kirino Ranmaru.

-Ki-Kirino..-Al instante se sonrojó.

-Oye ¿que haces aquí?-Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno,paseaba vi la rívera y acabé aquí.¿Y tú?Pensaba que estarías con Takuto-sama después de lo de hoy creo que deberías ir a verle.-Preguntó ella mirando el agua.

-Ya fuí.Oye en qué piensas?estás muy rara.-Él chico se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba distraida.

-¿Por qué no luchamos contra el Sector V?¿Por qué no defendemos el soccer?...¿¡Por qué no podemos vencerlos?!-Preguntó encarandolo y gritandole.

-¡ podemos hacer nada eso no está en nuestra mano!-Dijo Kirino de la misma manera,a la vez que la sujetaba de los haberle gritado acercó sus rostros tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro.Él chico se sonrojó al ver lo cerca que estaban,pero su cuerpo ya no hacercandose poco a poco,milímetro por milímetro y la chica al ver lo que intentaba no hizo más que cerrar los ojos e intentar eso no sirvió de nada porque la situación empeoró cuando sintió los dulces labios de Ranmaru juntado con los uyos en un dulce beso que no tardó en chico posó sus manos en su cintura,mientras que la chica todavía sonrojada abrazó al chico por el cuello consiguiendo así profundizar el la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron con mucho pesar,y Ranmaru interrumpió el silencio.

-Oye Mathew,me gustas mucho¿Y querí saber si querías ser mi novia?-La chica solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la comisura de los chico se quedó extrañado y Mathew al darse cuenta de eso simplemente le dijo...

-Las acciones valen más que palabras.-Y se volvieron a fundir en un beso.

_Ahora que lo pienso...No todo me sale mal._

**Bueno decidme que les ha parecido.**

**No pensaba poner una pareja tan rápido pero estaba inspirada y bueno...**

**SURGIÓÓÓÓÓÓ!(postura triunfante)**

**Ya sabéis un poquito más de Destiny y gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews,ya se que este episodio ha tenido poca acción pero como ya dige una al tiempo,mi querido Hewston..**

**Todos:ESO ES DE LA PELÍCULA APOLLO 13!HEWSTON TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!**

**A si?Bueno es igual que me desvio del tema.**

**Dejad reviews y estaba pensando en hacer un lemon,dentro del fic sobre Tsurugi y la prota así que quien lo quiera que me mande un PM un review.**

**Aquí os honor escribir para vosotros **

**Matta ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLAAA!Aquí vuelvo con el siguiente no haberlo puesto antes,pero estaba ocupada y el internet no me iba...Bueno un a fin du cuentas aquí está el siguiente episodio... Se me olvidaba el que no haya leido la parte final del capitulo le recomiendo que la lea porque sino no entenderá lo del prinicpio.**

**Espero que os guste!**

_**Anteriormente...**_

_En la rivera del río se encotraba cierta chica de ojos camaleó mirando el río sin decir que un pelirrosa interrumpió sus pensamientos._

_-¿Mathew?-La chica al oír su nombre levantó la mirada encontradose con la de Kirino Ranmaru._

_-Ki-Kirino..-Al instante se sonrojó._

_-Oye ¿que haces aquí?-Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_-Bueno,paseaba vi la rívera y acabé aquí.¿Y tú?Pensaba que estarías con Takuto-sama después de lo de hoy creo que deberías ir a verle.-Preguntó ella mirando el agua._

_-Ya fuí.Oye en qué piensas?estás muy rara.-Él chico se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba distraida._

_-¿Por qué no luchamos contra el Sector V?¿Por qué no defendemos el soccer?...¿¡Por qué no podemos vencerlos?!-Preguntó encarandolo y gritandole._

_-¡ podemos hacer nada eso no está en nuestra mano!-Dijo Kirino de la misma manera,a la vez que la sujetaba de los haberle gritado acercó sus rostros tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro.Él chico se sonrojó al ver lo cerca que estaban,pero su cuerpo ya no hacercandose poco a poco,milímetro por milímetro y la chica al ver lo que intentaba no hizo más que cerrar los ojos e intentar eso no sirvió de nada porque la situación empeoró cuando sintió los dulces labios de Ranmaru juntado con los uyos en un dulce beso que no tardó en chico posó sus manos en su cintura,mientras que la chica todavía sonrojada abrazó al chico por el cuello consiguiendo así profundizar el la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron con mucho pesar,y Ranmaru interrumpió el silencio._

_-Oye Mathew,me gustas mucho¿Y querí saber si querías ser mi novia?-La chica solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la comisura de los chico se quedó extrañado y Mathew al darse cuenta de eso simplemente le dijo..._

_-Las acciones valen más que palabras.-Y se volvieron a fundir en un beso._

_-Kirino...Kirino...-_

_-Dime.-Dijo el chico_

_-Despierta,despierta...-_

_**Volviendo a la realidad**_

.Despiertaaaa!-Decía...Más bien gritaba una pelirroja.

-Largate,largate,largate..-Contestó el pelirrosa.

-Des-chan,¿Qué vamos a hacer no se despierta?-Preguntó otra chica se cabreó hasta tal extremo que una sombra la cubrió de arriba a abajo.

-Esto...-La oji dorada, de un ágil movimineto tiró muy fuerte de la sábana haciendo que el pelirrosa callera de la cama. -¡Ranmaru,llevas un buen rato dormido,sino en que trato quedamos cuando digimos que ivamos a ir al entrenamiento juntos!-

-Ha sido un sueñoo...-Decía algo entristecido Kirino,las chicas lo oyeron así que Mathew se sumó a la regañina y las dos féminas gritaron a la vez...

-¡TE QUEREMOS ABAJO VESTIDO,EN 5 MINUTOOSS!-Y tras eso bajaron las escaleras.

Toda esta charla se devía a que Mathew recojía a Destiny,y las susodichas a Kirino pero...Por cierta razón(XDQue mala soy)el chico se quedó dormido.

Al final en el instituto...(PV Kim)

-Ah...-Dí un largo suspiro.-He llegado..-

-EH!Kim!-Mathew me llamó,aunque yo estaba intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Ah...Hola...Mathew...-Dige yo entre jadeos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Me pregunto simplemente,apunté con mi dedo a Kirino y le lancé una mirada me miro extrañada,pero dejo pasar el é a Shindou que estaba algo decaído,pero cuando me iba a acercar el estúpido profesor entró.

-"GGRR..."-Volví a mi asiento y esperé que tocara la campana.

(Fin PV)

Después de clase todos se reunieron el campo de fútbol para empezar con la í presentes estaban:Destiny,Tenma,shinsuke y los demás(JAJAJAJAJAJA...XD Ok no).

-Vamos a dar inicio a la prueba,jugaréis como si fuera un partido de verdad y a raíz de eso decidiremos y entraréis o no¿Estáis listos?-

-¡Si!-

-¡Enséñales como se hace, Tenma!- Una chica de pelo rojo y, de segundo año anima a Tenma. Todos los novatos entraron al campo

-Los siete de ustedes se enfrentarán a nuestros segundo y tercer año. Pueden jugar de manera que quieran.- dice el entrenador.

-¡Hagámoslo lo mejor que podamos y pasemos juntos!- dice Tenma animado.

-¡Vamos allá!-

-¡Des-chan a por todas!las chicas animaban a la oji ámbar. El silbato suena indicando que empieza el partido.

Los tres chicos novatos se pasaban entre sí, pero no hacían más que discutir. Kim la miraba, parecía muy emocionada. Tenma cogió la pelota y esquivó a Hamano, pero el capitán se puso delante.

-¡Capitán Shindou!

-¿Es en serio cuando dices que pasarás?

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero jugar al fútbol del Raimon!- le contesta Tenma.

-¡Esto de aquí no es fútbol! El capitán lo empujó y tiró al esto Kim miró con las manos cruzadas en el pecho a Shindou,le dolía que fuera tan rudo.

-Inténtalo si puedes.- dice el capitán .

(PV DESTINY)

-¡Vale! -Todos nos esforzamos muchos, pasamos mucho tiempo jugando. El capitán fue el que se puso más serio y los que más lo intentamos fuimos 4, los otros chicos no tenían intención de esforzarse en lo más minimo,y eso jodía mucho.

-No importa lo duro que trabajen, simplemente hay algunas cosas que no vendrán a vosotros ¿Crees que mientras no te des por vencido, tus deseos se harán realidad?- dice el capitán seriamente.

-¡Sí!- dice Tenma entre respiros.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! En ese momento él tira el balón con una fuerza brutal, dando a Tenma en la cara, pero Tenma se volvió a levantar y cogió el balón.

-Yo tengo el balón… Esta vez… voy a pasar…- dijo antes de desmayarse. -

-¡Tenma!- Todos corrimos donde él.

-Ya basta, La prueba ha terminado.- dice el entrenador. Todos nos pusimos en fila en frente del entrenador, los cuatro estábamos agotados.

-Voy a anunciar los resultados. Los que han pasado son… Matsukaze Tenma. Nishizono Shinsuke y Destiny Tedder. Esos cuatro. Eso es todo."-dice el entrenador.

-¡No es justo!-dijo uno de los otros chicos.

-¡¿Por qué son ellos los únicos?! Yo los mire y ahogué una carcajada,eso si al instante ya estaba mirandoles con una miarada que podría matar al mismísimo Freddie Kruger*.

-Sois unos idiotas,¿Creéis que presentandoos simplemente entyraríais?No os habéis movido del sitio.¿¡Qué esperabais?!- les dije mirando a Kim y a el entrenador. Después los tres se fueron...Algo asustados por mi reacción y las chicas me dieron un abrazo tan fuerte que nos caímos al suelo las tres.

Tenma y Shinsuke se piñizcaron las mejillas.

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-¡Felicitaciones, Tenma, Shinsuke, Destiny!-nos felicita Aoi.

-Llamae solo Des-Contesté yo.

-¡Hi Des-chan!-

-Mejor-Afirmé yo con una leve dos se pusieron delante de los superiores y saludaron.

-Soy Matsukaze Nishizono Shinsuke.¡Estamos contentos de estar aquí!"- dicen ellos a la vez. -

Después de aquello volví al hospital,menos mal que no me encontré con Tsurugi sino le hubiera plantado una torta*(O cachetada como le llaméis en mi país se le llama torta,tortazo,galleta,colleja...)Saludé a mi hermana y le conté todo lo del club de fútbol y como no me dio un gran abrazo,yo sonreí.Cuando estaba anocheciendo me despedí de ella y salí.Me recoste en la puerta y recordé lo que me había dicho el doctor,mi hermanita...Empecé a llorar en silencio,y cuando me calmé un poco fui a la habitación de Youichi,no sin antes asegurarme de que Kyosuke no estuviera por allí.

-Hola Youichii.-

-¡Ohayou Des-chan!-Me sonrió dulcemente pero después de sentarme se me quedó mirando con cara seria.

-¿Q-Q-Qué p-asa?-Pregunté un tanto nerviosa.

-Has estado pasa cuentamelo.-Me cogió la mano y sin poder retener mi llanto me lancé a sus brazos llorando,el me correspondió protectoramente.Y le conté toda la historia...

Flashback...

-¿¡Qué ha Mii le uqeda cuanto?!-Estaba alterada,como cualquiera persona que le hubieran dicho que a asu hermana pequeña le quedan 1 mes de vida.

-Señorita Tedder,lo siento mucho de verdad.-

-¡ES MI HERMANA,JODER!¿¡No pueden hacer nada?!-Grité reompiendo en llanto.

-Lo siento mucho...-Y tras eso salí corriendo del hospital,no no podía creerlo mi dulce hermanita iba a morir...En un mes...

Cuando salía un chico peliazul,me pregunto...

-¿Qué te pasa?-Y me paró sujentadomepor la muñeca,me sonrojé levemente,y me abofeteé mentalmente ¿¡Me estaba sonrojando en una situción así?!

-Suéltame,a ti que te importa-Y tras eso seguí mi camino...

Fin Flashback...

No pude continuar así que me despedí y me fui,esto se estaba saliendo de madre así que me dirigí a hablar con una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba... í que me dirigí a su casa y allí estuvimos hablando.

-Oye...¿Es muy tarde quieres quedarte a dormir?-No tenía ganas de pasar la noche sola así que,me quedé,vimos unas pelis y después nos pusimos a hablar...otra vez.

-Bueno...-Una sonrisa pícara se me formó en la cara.-¿Y qué hay de Ranmaru?Se te nota que sientes algo por él-Ella sesonrojó mucho y eso la delató.

-B-b-bueno-o...-Tartamudeó ella nerviosa.

-¿YYY?-Insistí yo desvió la mirada y después suspiró.

-Ahh...Está bien...si..me...gusta-Yo me descojoné viva y me puse a saltar encima de la cama y cantar"Lo sabía,lo sabía.."(al estilo James maslow de Big Time Rush aqui lo dejo poned el minuto 3:10 y os areis una idea de a lo que me refiero

Big Time Rush - Episodio 1 Parte 1 - Español Latino)

-¿Has acabado?-

-Sii ^^-

-Anda vamos a dormir pero antes...-

-¿Mathew?-Pregunté yo exaltada por su cara.

-A mi me gusta Kirino,pero todos sabemos que sientes algo por Tsurugiii...-Yo trgué duro y puse una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Uyy...Que tarde es vamos a dormir-Y dicho esto apagué la luz.

-¡DESTINYYY!-Gritó ella

-Dulces sueños.-Y nos mañana me daría la tabarra.

_Nunca olvides tus sueños...Lucha por tu honor y sueños_

_(Final Fantasy Crisis Coure)_

**Wenooo people...!Qe os ha parecido...**

**Muy corto?**

**Poco interesante?**

**Merezco un review?**

**Me tiro por un puente?**

**JAJAJA la última pregunta la he puesto porque surgió que dige eso en clase y hasta hice un evento en tuenti con ello.**

**Freddie Kruger:Asesino que mata en sueños,utiliza unas cuchillas que lleva en las no sabéis quien es ved Pesadilla en Elm Street.**

**Matta ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**LO SIENTO!LO SIENTO!LO SIENTO!LO SINETO!**

**NO TENGO EXCUSA DE VERDAD...!POR FAVOR PERDONADME PERO ESTO DE LA E.S.O ES MUY DURO!**

**No os aburro más,aviso este episodio va a ser doble en conpensació mote Des-chan es gracias a Kim Natsuyaki que me dio la idea Graxe !(Italiano,para quien no loo sepa)**

**Se me olvidaba en el capítulo siguiente dejaré de ser mala con Mathew así que...**

**Bueno aquí os lo dejo.**

**(PV Mathew)**

Ibamos hablando de camino al club de fútbol,aunque yo estaba algo ensimismada en mis soporto esto del Sector V,lo he estado aguantando mucho tiempo, pero esto se ta saliendo de cuanto llegamos Tenma,Shinsuke y Aoi(Los nuevos) ya estaban en la puerta esperando.

-¡Oh llegaron temprano!-Exclamó Sangoku-sempai.

-¡Sempais!¡Se lo agradecemos!-Kim le puso una mano en el hombro y le guiñó el és, los nuevos hicieron una entró por la puerta.

-¡Capitán,mucho gusto!-Otra reverencia ¬¬.Takuto pasó sin más,se le notaba en la cara que estaba Haruna y el entrenador Kudo entraron nos reunimos y los nuevos sse empezaron a presentar,Destiny también lo hizo solo que hoy estaba algo seria,y no me extraña.

-Bueno nos gustaría que los nuevos del club se presentaran.-Dijo Otonashi-sensei.

-Vale¡Empieza tú!-Exclamó Midori dándole una palmada a Tenma en la espalda. -Adelante Tenma dilo en voz alta y clara.-

-¡Soy Matsukaze Tenma de primer año!-Gritó el chico muy nerviosos y se le notaba.

-Tenma relajate.- Le ayudó el pika...Digo Shinsuke

-¡De todas maneras...Me gusta mucho el soccer¡Gusto en conocerlos!-Dijó más calmado el chico.

-¡Cierto,es un placer!-Contestó Sangoku.(Que vagueza las presentaciones,como ya nos sabemos los nombres...ACELERAMOS!)

...

-siguiente.-

-Chico,tu nombre.-Tsurugi pasaba olímpicamente.

-Kyosuke Tsurugi,¿No es así...Destiny?-Preguntó socarrón y por lo que vi Des estaba tensa.

-¿Eh?-Todos estaban confusos.

-¿Os conocéis?-Preguntó Tenma, pero antes de poder hacer nada Des ya había salido corriendo.

-Des...-susurré iba a salir por ella pero Kim me cogió del hombro y me dijo.

-Ya voy yo.-Tras esto salió por la puerta.

**(Fin PV Mathew)**

**(PV Kim)**

Salí de la caseta del club y busqué a Destiny con la mirada pero no la encontré.Así que empecé a preguntar por allí si habían visto a Destiny a lo que todos ponían cara de asco me sentaba mal,pero me contuve y seguí buscando hasta que oí unos sollozos probeniente de un callejón de la parte de atrás del colegio fui hasta allí y me encontré a la reina de roma con las piernas plegadas y llorando.

-Destiny...¿Estás bien?-"¡PUES CLARO QUE NO ESTÁ BIEN! que pregunta tan estúpida. me miró y volvió a romper en lágrimas.

-Des ¿Que te pasa?-Sabía que estaba así por Tsururgi pero no sabía con exactitud el por qué.

-Tsu..ru..gi ¡Me juzga y no sabe nada!-Me gritó yo no pude más así que la abracé y degé que se eso pasó me separé un poco de ella y me contó lo que le pasaba.

-Verás,Tsurugi me juzga y me odia porque no lo apoyé cuando le pasó lo de su hermano,pero yo tenía mis razones y lo sabes,no podía vida de mi hermana dependía de ya da igual,lo he perdido y a mi pequeña solo le queda un mes de vida.-Acabó diciendo esto y empezó a derrumbarse otra vez.

-Lo siento mucho.-

-Está que me iré a casa por favor,no le digas de esto anadie.Y menos a Kyosuke.-

-Lo prometo.-En mi mente me dolía pero noq quería verla sufrir así que crucé los dedos.

...

Después de clase fuí a donde Tsurugi debería estar en el hospital,aunque tenía que tener cuidado ya que Des estría allí llegar subí a la terraza y lo apoyado en las barandas mirando hacia el horizonte.

-¡Tsurugi!-Le grité sin tacto.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo el girandose y mirandome a los ojsos para después hacercarse y pasar de largo pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada le grité

-!¿Por qué eres así con Des,ella no te ha hecho nada?!-Le grité sin voltearme.

-¿¡Tú que sabrás?!-Dijo él de la misma forma.

-Sabes la razón por la cual no estuvo contigo cuando la necesitaste...-Kyosuke se quedó estático atento a lo que iba a decir.

-Su hermana tenía cáncer,-Él se sorprendió.

-tubo que irse de Japón para trabajar en el negocio familiar y ayudar a pagar su operació eso te da igual,por si te interesa,a su hermana solo le queda un mes de vida está muy dolida y aunque tú no lo sepas ella ha estado llorando por ti desde que os dejó.Lleva 3 noches sin dormir por tu culpa está fatal.¿Sabes por qué?Porque está enamorada de ti y tu le has roto el corazó piensas darle otra oportunidad ve a la habitación 304 allí la encontrará se te ocurra decirle que te lo he dicho.-Y tras decir esto me largué.

**(Fin PV Kim)**

Tsurugi tras escuchar esto y ver a la chia marchar salió corrinedo la habitación anteriormente cuanto llegó se encontró a Destiny así que cuando cerró la puerta dijo.

-Ven conmigo.-La cogió de la mano y ella se sonrojó pero a la vez intentaba zafarse.

-¡SUELTAME KYOSUKE!-Era demasiado cuanto llegaron a la terraza Kyosuke la atrapó contra la pared y sus dos chica estaba a cein de tenerlo tan cerca.

-¿Es verdad?-preguntó este serio.

-¿Verdad qué?-Preguntó ella confusa.

-Si es verada que tu hermana está enferma.-

-!¿QUIÉN TE LO HA DICHO?Espera dejame adivinarlo a sido Kim,le dige que no te lo dijera ni ati ni a na...-Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Tsurugi le robo un beso que hizo que la chica se caundo iba a corresponder,se dio cuenta de lo que hacía así que lo apartó bruscamente.

-¿¡PERO,QUÉ HACES?!-Preguntó esta sonrojada a más no poder.

-Si me lo dijo Kim y también me dijo...que...tú...-

-¿Qué yo...?-

-Que tu me querías.-Eso la dejó pasamada que le dijera una cosa ya era malo,pero...DECIRLE ESO!ESTABA MUERTA!

-¿¡Y qué ...si es así..?!-Respondió Destiny sonrió de medio lado y se acercó para volver a besarla,Des esta vez cuando lo hizo no dudo en corresponder y lo agarró de la chaqueta para acercarlo más a su cuerpo y profundizar el al notar esto la agarró de la cintura y lamió levemente el labio inferior de la chica como pidiendole permisa para meter su lengua,el cual ella le dio.Y así la chica gemía un poco al notar la lengua de Kyosuke en su cavidad la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron un poco,para después Des quitarse y dejar a Kyosuke con las hizo señal de silencio,le cogió de la mano y lo sacó del un rato corriendo,hasta que Des paró en la ribera del río.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando veníamos?-Tsurugi se quedó algo enbobado mirando hacia el frente recordando los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Pasaron allí toda la tarde charlando hasta que se hizo tarde y el joven la llevó a casa.

-Es tarde.¿Quieres quedarte y cenar?-Preguntó ella,aunque claro algo ruborizada de estar solos en casa ya que Lulu tanía el día libre.

-Emmm...Su-supongo...-Y así entraron,cenaron y después se pusieron a ver que había en la tele en el cuarto de Tsurugi solo miraba a Destiny de reojo sin que esta se diera un momento de arrebato Des miró a el muchacho al igual que sabían que hacer,se habían perdido en los ojos del otro,(Eso me ha quedado un poco narcisista ya que tienen los ojos de los mismos colores,o casi)hasta que el chico decidió dar el primer paso acercandose a ella para darle un beso,ella se alejó un poco ya que estaba nerviosa,pero después volvió otra vez a relajarse algo.

El chico la iba besando cada vez con más ansias,hasta el punto de quedar recostados él encima de ella...

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

**Supongo que sabreis que pasa en el siguiente capítulo no?**

**LEMON!Será algo tranquilo porque no se me dan muy bien los lemons pero...**

**Espero que os guste.!**

_**Anteriormente...**_

_Aunque Tsurugi solo miraba a Destiny de reojo sin que esta se diera un momento de arrebato Des miró a el muchacho al igual que sabían que hacer,se habían perdido en los ojos del otro,(Eso me ha quedado un poco narcisista ya que tienen los ojos de los mismos colores,o casi)hasta que el chico decidió dar el primer paso acercandose a ella para darle un beso,ella se alejó un poco ya que estaba nerviosa,pero después volvió otra vez a relajarse algo._

_El chico la iba besando cada vez con más ansias,hasta el punto de quedar recostados él encima de ella..._

Siguieron besandose un rato hasta Kyosuke fue descendiendo hasta su cuello donde empezó a darle más besos pero dejando marcas rojizas en su solo atinaba a soltar cortos gemidos, ella misma al escucharse se tapó la boca con la mano,aunque no sirvió de mucho porque el joven se la quitó y siguió con su bajando las mangas de la camiseta que llevaba dejando sus hombros y brazos al descubierto dando besos por estos,mientras ella le guitaba la camiseta(La chaqueta o capa o lo que sea que lleve ya se la había quitado)Des estaba algo inquieta así que para intentar relajarse,decidió tomar el control y le dio la vuelta para ella quedar ó a besar su cuello y moderlo mientras el le quitaba el sostén,aunque con algo de esfurzo,al final la joven terminó por ayudarle.Él volvió a darse la vuelta,quedando en la misma posición del principio.Y así comenzó a lamer y succionar,a morder y masajear sus pechos,a lo que ella cada vez soltaba gemidos más estaba con la boca entre abierta cegada por tener a su "amigo" allí junto a ella.Él solo podía afirmar que la erección entre sus piernas iba en aumento y que ella fuera tan sexy no ayudaba en lo más mí fue bajando por sus piernas a la vez que quitaba sus pantalones junto con lo que le quedaba para después el hacer lo mismo.Él dio un beso y en el momento en que ella se centraba para corresponder el beso,Kyosuke entró de una sola estocada haciendo que esta abriera los ojos de par en par y gritara de dolor.

-¡Tsurugi,Jder ten más cuidado que duele!-Grtió Des desesperada.

-¡Tranquila...Des-chan~..pasará!-Dijo el chico riendo divertido por la reacción de Des al oír el mote que le había puesto Kim utilizado en su contra.

-¡CABRÓ-!-Antes de poder seguir gritando el volvió a darle otra embestida provocando la misma reacción.Y así continuó la noche entre gritos,gemidos y algún que otro grito de Tsurugi producto de la cachetada que Des le plantaba cada vez que no le dejaba terminar la frase.

-Ah...ah...-Después de toda "la marcha" los dos calleron rendidos solo que él reposaba su cabeza en los pechos de caundo Tsurugi se iba a quedar dormido ella le dijo.

-Oye...creo que "alguien" debería salir de MI cuerpo-Menciono recalcando mi y alguien.

-Si,lo siento.-Y así lo hizo.

-¡Vaya el gran Kyosuke Tsurugi pidiendo disculpas!¿Dónde se ha visto eso?-Rió ella ía no parecerlo pero en realidad eran todo lo opuesto,aunque...dicen que lo opuesto se atrae no?

-Retiro lo dicho.-Y así el muchacho se dio la vuelta.

-¡TSURUGII!-Suspiró y se tendió al lado suya abrazandole.

-Te quiero...-Después de aquello se quedó dormida.

-Lo se.-Un susurro casi inaudible,que ni siquiera ella pudo escuchar.Y así calleron los dos en los brazos de morfeo.

_**(PV Tsurugi)**_

Me desperté en una habitación que no era la mía, o sino ¿¡De dónde salían tantas guitarras?!Cuando salí de la cama me di cuenta de que no tenía mi ropa y además las imágenes de anoche vinieron a mi cabez y pude notar como mis mejillas se encendian¿¡Pero qué hice?!Hasta que me acorde de Destiny,entonces sonreí.Un momento yo sonreir?!Pfff...bajé pero antes me paré a escuchar una melodía proveniente del salón.(Poned esta cancion y escuchadla Adele - Set Fire To The Rain - Piano Solo - 21 el video lo ha subido uno que se llama UKpiano) Supuse que era Des por la forma en que tocaba y porque era la canción que me tocaba cuando era niñ asomé un poco y allí la vi estaba por un momento me vino a la mente una escena de cuando ella y yo eramos amigos.

-¡Bonita canción!-Me acerqué al piano y le di un beso.

_**(Fin PV Tsurugi)**_

Destiny se quedó estática.¿¡Qué había sido eso?!

-¿¡QUÉ HACES?!-Es verdad que no se le había olvidado lo de la noche anterior pero a qué había venido el extraño ver en el chico rebelde muestras de afecto.

-¿Qué pasa,no puedo besar a mi novia?-Preguntó este desde la cocina divertido.

-¿¡No-no-no-no-no-vi-a?!-Ella estaba confundida y sonrojada a más no poder.

-Si,¿O crees que lo de anoche fue solo pura diversión?Una vez que tengo algo no lo suelto.-Dijo con voz seductora congiendola del mentón.

-Osea,que ahora soy tu novia-

-Así es.-Pero entonces el móvil de Tsurugi empezó a sonar y al ver el número se le cambió la cara por completo.

-Tengo que vemos en la escuela.-Y tras decir esto desapareció por la puerta.

...-Se crugió los nudillos.-¡A MATAR A KIM!-Y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-KIMMMM!-Se escuchaba por toda la escuela.

-Hey Des-chan que tal tu noche?-Preguntó esta socarrona.

-Digamos,que ya no soy el ángel que conociste.-Kim antes esto se quedó como una piedra.

-O-se-a ¿Qué te has entera-do?-Dijo Natsuyaki tartamudeando.

-SIII...ME HE ENTERADO...-

-¡ESTÁS MUERTA!-Y así empezó una persecución por todo el que llegó a clase y Shindou retuvo a Kim cogiendola por la muñeca haciendo que esta frenara de golpe y casi callera al suelo,a no ser que el chico la cogió de la cintura para que no se en cuanto Shindou vio que Des venía metió a Kim dentro de clase y la cerró consiguiendo así que Des no entrara y se tuviera que ir a clase.

-De esta no te salvas Natsuyaki!-

**Bueno que os ha parecido,corto,raro corto y raro?**

**Y el LEMON?Espero vuestros reviews cierto se me olvidaba estoy con un grupo de música que se llama SHINee os lo recomiendo escuchad la canción Sherlock recomendación de la escritora que según sus amigas es una enciclopedia andante de música.**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
